Суперкнига
«Суперкнига» (Superbook) — телевизионный христианский анимационный сериал производства компании Tatsunoko Productions в Японии, вместе с Christian Broadcasting Network в США. Сериал представляет хронику событий Ветхого и Нового Завета Библии в 52 эпизодах. Первые 26 эпизодов начали транслироваться с 1 октября 1981 года по 29 марта 1982. Сериал возвращается в качестве второго сезона, как Суперкнига II с 26 эпизодами и выходит в эфир с 4 апреля 1983 по 26 сентября 1983 года. Между первым и вторым сезоном «Суперкниги», был запущен мультсериал «Летающий дом» также состоящий из 52 серий. Христианская вещательная сеть (The Christian Broadcasting Network) в настоящее время работает над созданием нового, обновленного сериала «Суперкнига», и уже выпустила 4 эпизода: «The First Christmas», «Roar!», «The Test!», «The Road to Damascus». Оригинальный сериал был показан по телевидению Токио (Fuji Television), а также на различных местных телеканалах по всей Японии. Мультфильм в прайм-тайме одновременно посмотрело более 8-ми миллионов человек. Английская версия мультфильма была показана CBN Cable (в настоящее время ABC Family), и в синдикации. Впервые телеканалы стран СНГ показали «Суперкнигу» в 1991 году. В течение трансляций 104 серий мультфильма в адрес телекомпаний пришло более 6-ти миллионов детских писем. За 30 лет своего существования мультфильм «Суперкнига» выходил на экранах более чем в 106-ти странах мира, переведенный на 43 языка и его посмотрело более 500 миллионов зрителей. Сейчас компания CBN создает новую анимационную версию «Суперкниги» с элементами 3D графики. Сюжет Первый сезон Первая серия начинается в доме мальчика по имени Кристофер Пипер, который обнаруживает волшебную Библию «Суперкнигу» (Timebook), что говорит и посылает его, его подругу Джой, и его заводного игрушечного робота Гизмо (Робик) назад во времени до начала событий Ветхого Завета. Гизмо может ходить и говорить, но только на время приключений (и его нужно постоянно заводить). В первом эпизоде, Крис и Джой убирали на чердаке для отца Криса (чудаковатый профессор колледжа), когда они заметили старую книгу сияющей. Дети старались открыть книгу, но не смогли, как бы сильно ни старались. Книга быстро открылась сама по себе, яркий ослепительный свет заполнил всю спальню Криса, и начала говорить перед тем как дети и Гизмо отправились назад во времени в Эдемский сад, чтобы испытать историю Адама и Евы. Чуть позже приезжает Джесси Пипер — мать Криса, которая до этого времени находилась у сестры, помогая ей заботиться о её сыне Ури, который только что родился. Второй сезон В Суперкнига II (Pasokon Travel Tanteidan), которая состоялась через два года после первого сезона, книга упала на клавиатуру компьютера, давая возможности заглянуть в прошлое из дома Кристофера через монитор. Рафлзу, собаке Криса, удалось затеряться во времени, что заставило Гизмо и двоюродного брата Криса Урия (или просто « Ури») отправится на её поиски. Крис и Джой следил и контролировали всё с компьютера в настоящем времени, т.к. не могут погружаться в книгу. Чем старше дети становятся, тем труднее сохранить то, что происходило в тайне от родителей Криса. У Гизмо появляются функционирования настоящего робота последних дней, и он уже не игрушка как был в начале второго сезона, но все же нуждается в регулярной заправке. Таким его сделал отец Ури, опытный конструктор. В груди Гизмо была сделана клавиатура компьютера и монитор для того, чтобы Гизмо и Ури могли оставаться в контакте с Крисом и Джои находившеемся в нашем времени, а также транспортировки в другие места, времени или возвращения в настоящее время. Описание В первом сезоне Суперкниги показываются рассказы из Священного Писания (Ветхого Завета), хотя некоторые эпизоды рассматриваются из жизни и служении Иисуса Христа, и в финальном эпизоде об обращении Павла из Тарса. Эпизоды во втором сезоне сосредоточиваются исключительно на истории Старого Завета. Второй сезон делает некоторые истории показанные в первом сезоне (например, истории: Авраама, Иосифа и царя Давида) более подробными, а также охватывает несколько историй, не включенных в первый сезон (то есть падения Содома и Гоморры). Во втором сезоне, главным предметом озадаченности Ури и Гизмо, были поиски недостающего Рафлза. Кроме того, в мультсериале «Летающий дом», который первоначально был показан в Японии между двумя сезонами Суперкниги, был более глубокий взгляд на жизнь Иисуса и другие события из Священного Писания (Нового Завета). Кроме того, в отличие от первого сезона (и, как следствие вышеупомянутого мультсериала «Летающий дом»), взаимодействие между современными характерами и характерами библейских персонажей во втором сезоне минимальна. Характеры героев Основные герои мультсериала: * thumb|left|100px|Кристофер «Крис» ПиперКристофер «Крис» Пипер — главный герой первого сезона, сын профессора Фреда Пипера. Крис изображается как слегка ленивый мальчик, который ненавидит школу и поступает иногда крайне смешно, чтобы выйти из дому или не делать домашнее задание, что часто ставит его в противоречие с его отцом. Однако, после приключений пережитых в Суперкниге, эти отношения начинают медленно улучшаться. Приключения продолжаются и после приезда из Калифорнии матери Криса — Джесси. В конце второго сезона узнаёт, что его мама ждёт ребёнка. * Джой — ближайшая соседка Криса и его лучшая подруга. Она более thumb|100px|Джойдобросовестная, чем Крис, когда дело доходит до таких вещей, как школьное домашние задание. У Джой, в целом, мягкий характер, но она слегко гневается, когда Крис её дразнит. В первом сезоне, намекается несколько раз, что она может иметь чувства к Крису, это проявляется в её признаках ревности, когда Крис нежно смотрит на красивую женщину (таких, как Ева и Ревекка в соответствующих эпизодах). Фамилия Джой не упоминается. * Гизмо (Робик) — имя персонажа фигурируещего в двух сезонах. В первом сезоне, thumb|left|100px|Робикон продвинутый робот игрушка, которая постоянно должна быть заряжена; он увеличивается в размерах и активируется только после того, как отправляется обратно во времени. Он также является частым источником комической помощи, так как часто пытается защитить Криса и Джой от опасности или помочь в библейской истории, но практически без успеха (например, пытаясь потушить бушующий огонь своим встроенным водяным пистолетом). Во втором сезоне, Гизмо уже не такой как раньше, но построен в натуральную величину отцом Ури, в отличие от своего предшественика робота-игрушки из первого сезона, он постоянен в своем росте, как в настоящем, так и попадая в библейские времена. Он также показал, что он более компетентный защитник и компаньон для Ури. Оба Гизмо из двух сезонов выглядят одинаково, но их голоса разные. * thumb|Урия ПиперУрия Пипер (Ури) — двоюродный брат Криса по отцовской линии, сын Кеннета Пипера. О нём ничего не говорится в первых сериях. С помощью уже компьютеризированной Суперкниги Ури вместе с Робиком отправляется в Израиль на поиски пропавшей собачки Долли. Отец мальчика появляется только в первом и в двух последних эпизодах второго сезона, причем в первом эпизоде он просит родителей Криса присматривать за детьми, а в последних двух он пытается починить компьютер и вытащить детей Криса, Джой, Урию, Робика и собачку Долли, которые после поисков застряли в библейских временах. О матери мальчика ничего не говорится. Список эпизодов Сезон 1 (Суперкнига I) — (1981) ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: Первое «название» — описание серии, второе «название» — оригинальное название эпизода. # (The story of Adam and Eve) / «Как все началось» # (The story of Cain and Abel) / «Каин и Авель» # (The story of Noah’s ark) / «Великий потоп» # (The story of the great father) / «Испытание» (Abraham and Isaac) # (The story of the foreign bride) / «Невеста Исаака» (Isaac and Rebekah) # (The story of the twin brothers) / «Первородство» (Jacob and Esau) # (The story of the magical stick) / «Иосиф» (Joseph) # (The story of Egypt) / «Чудо-жезл» (Moses and the Exodus) # (The story of the wondrous bugle) / «Иерихон» (Joshua and the fall of Jericho) # (The story of the 300 pots) / «Гедеон» (Gideon) # (The story of Herculean strength) / «Самсон» (Samson and Delilah) # (The story of the stable) / «Рождество» # (The story of the miracles of Jesus) / «Чудеса любви» # (The story of the empty tomb) / «Лучшие новости» (The death and resurrection of Jesus) # (The story of the faithful child) / «Любовь к матери» (Ruth and Naomi) # (The story of the devil’s temptation) / «Иов» # (The story of the man swallowed by a whale) / «Иона и кит» (Jonah) # (The story of the donkey king) / «Первый царь» (Samuel and Saul) # (The story of David) / «Давид и Голиаф» # (The story of King Solomon) / «Мудрый Соломон» # (The story of the prophet Elijah) / «Истинный пророк» # (The story of the fiery tank) / «Огненная колесница» (Elisha) # (The story of the lion’s den) / «Львиный ров» (Daniel) # (The story of the shining castle walls) / «Стены Иерусалима» # (The story of the beautiful princess) / «Прекрасная царица» (Esther) # (The story until the ends of the earth) / «Павел» (Paul of Tarsus) Сезон 2 (Суперкнига II) — (1983) ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: указано только оригинальное название эпизода. # «Где же, о где же?» — the series premiere in which Ruffles is sucked into the newly «computerized» Superbook. # «Сосиски в тесте» # «Испытание верности» # «Любовь с первого взгляда» — the above four episodes are the story of Abraham and Isaac, including the fall of Sodom and Gomorrah. # «Папин любимчик» # «Все о снах» # «Заложник» # «Воссоединение семьи» — the above four episodes are the story of Joseph. # «Дар небесный» # «Горящий куст» # «Хватит бедствий!» # «Обратно в Египет?» — the above four episodes are the story of Moses and the Israelites' exodus from Egypt. # «Все о ядовитых змеях» — Joshua # «Та, за которую стоит сражать…» — Othniel # «Крепкая левая рука» — Ehud and King Eglon # «Увязли в грязи» — Deborah and Barak # «Обещание» — Jephthah’s vow # «Заслуженный подарок» — Eli and Samuel # «Чудесный подарок» — Saul is anointed king of Israel # «Могущественный пастушок» # «С высоты падать больнее» # «Верный и искренний друг» # «Царь Давид» — the above four episodes are the story of David, including his fight with Goliath and his friendship with Jonathan. # «В зените славы» — King Solomon # «Злая царица» — Athaliah and Jehoash # «Вопрос времени» — King Hezekiah and the prophet Isaiah СуперКнига 3D (2011—2013) Первый сезон ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: Первое «название» — оригинальное название эпизода, второе «название» — описание эпизода. # «В начале» — Сотворение мира # «Лучший подарок» — Aвраам и Исаак # «Путь к прощению» — Иаков и Исав # «Лучший выбор» — Исход # «Законы земли» — 10 заповедей # «Схватка с великаном» — Давид и Голиаф # «Львиный ров» — Даниил и львиный ров # «Первое Рождество» — Рождество # «Чудеса Иисуса» — Чудеса # «Пальмовые ветви» — Воскресение # «Мать и младенец» — Пасха # «Дорога в Дамаск» — Савл/Павел # «Альфа и Омега» — Откровение Второй сезон ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: указано только описание эпизода. # Кораблекрушение Павла # Сны Иосифа # Иоанн Креститель # Иона # Есфирь # Иов # Ноев ковчег # Давид и Саул # Притчи # Гедеон # Седрах, Мисах и Авденаго # Петр # Иерихон Название на других языках * Armenian: Գիրք Գրքոց (The book of books) * Chinese: 妙妙書 («Wonder Wonder Book») * English: Superbook * German: Superbuch * Polish: Superksiega * Portuguese: Super Livro; O Livro Incrível (in this version, the Super Book itself is simply called «Bíblía» Bible.) * Spanish: El Super Libro * Swedish: Superbook — Böckernas bok * Italian: Storie Della Bibbia; Superbook; Libro di Libri («Book of Books») * Afrikaans: Wonder Boek; '' («Book of Wonder»)'' * Finnish: Superkirja * Hungarian: Könyvek Könyve («Book of Books») * Romanian: Cartea Cărţilor («Book of Books») * Ukrainian: Суперкнига * Bulgarian: Книга на книгите * Latvian: Grāmatu grāmata * Arabic: الكتاب العظيم * French:Superbook См. также * «Летающий дом» * Christian Broadcasting Network Ссылки * Мультсериал «Суперкнига» на русской страничке в Facebook. * Категория:Списки персонажей